Prior known generally flat or planar antennas having radiators arranged or extending in a generally spiral configuration are commonly referred to as equiangular spiral antennas. The equiangular spiral is one geometrical configuration whose surface is described by angles. In this category, the planar spiral has a single spiral, two spiral and multiple spiral planar radiators. A planar cavity-backed spiral antenna and a cavity-backed logarithmic spiral antennas also are presently in use. Another known planar antenna is identified as the sinuous antenna. These planar antennas have a center feed as distinguished from an end feed.